


Round Trip

by FreshBrains



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 100_men, Community: comment_fic, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Steve Rogers, Play Fighting, Polyamory, Road Trips, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels normal, it <i>is</i> normal. This is who they are now, and they don’t try to hide it or justify it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Trip

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt [Sam Wilson/Bucky Barnes(+/Steve Rogers), there were no aliens/assassins/bad guys chasing them and they finally had time for a road trip](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/720031.html?thread=95047327#t95047327) and the LJ 100_men prompt #5: [Present](http://fresh-brainss.livejournal.com/6514.html).

“ _This_ is the first thing you thought of when I said we needed a car with more room?” Bucky’s nose scrunches in a way that makes Steve think of downing castor oil when they were kids.

“What’s wrong with it?” Steve crosses his arms, eyeing the dark red, fresh-from-the-dealership Chevy Traverse with approval. It cost a pretty penny, but it would fit three grown men and enough supplies to keep them occupied from coast to coast. Sure, maybe it wasn’t the _flashiest_ car out there, or the most stylish, but it was practical.

“It’s a dad car,” Sam says bluntly, slinging an arm around Steve’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You tried, handsome.”

“Dad car my ass,” Steve grumbles. “But since I’m the one who drove it home, I’m the one with the keys.” He hops into the driver’s seat, letting his guys squabble about shotgun outside, ignoring the telltale scuffle and bang of them ending in a fight on the ground.

“Cheap shot,” Bucky huffs, curling into the backseat. He’s wearing one of Steve’s old ball caps, a denim jacket, and a faded Star Wars tee shirt that Clint got him for Christmas after introducing him to the series. There’s a Slim Jim in his back pocket and a can of Coke in his hand, and Steve has never seen him look so _good_ , so calm and natural, like he was meant for 2016. “We’re going for round two at the next rest stop, Wilson.”

“Whatever you say, loser,” Sam says, sliding gleefully into the passenger seat. “Rev this bad boy up, Captain, and let’s hit the road.” Steve doesn’t miss the way he reaches into the backseat to twine his fingers through Bucky’s, a small smile curling to his lips. “And wow, round two? Round two came and went this morning with me screwing you through the—“ Sam is cut off by Steve accidentally activating the alarm on the key fob, his cheeks turning red.

“Sorry,” he says sheepishly. “This is going to be a short trip if you keep that talk up.”

There’s a brief round of jeering and chirping with Steve gamely putting up with it. It feels normal, it _is_ normal. This is who they are now, and they don’t try to hide it or justify it. They sit in companionable silence as Steve merges onto the freeway, the wind whistling through the windows.

“Round three, then,” Bucky mutters, and Steve knows this is going to be a good trip.


End file.
